Heartbreaker
by Zakuro Alice
Summary: Coppéllya é uma adolescente como todas as outras.Seu único problema é com o seu pai, que matou sua própria esposa e renegou a jovem.Agora, ela anda pelas ruas na Idade Média, caçando vampiros, e desejando vingança.Essa é a sua missão.Esse é o seu desejo..


**+Heartbreaker+**

_Por +Uchiha Tepes Chi+_

Olá! Antes de vocês começarem a ler a minha fan fic, gostaria de dizer algumas coisinhas (achando que vai dar uma palestra... Hehe... ) :

Este é o meu quinto "trabalho" original, todo feito por mim... Já fiz várias fan fics, mas nenhuma foi para um site, por eu achar que estão muito ruins... Mas, uma fan fic sobre Inu Yasha e uma songfic de Yu Yu Hakusho eu tenho quase certeza de que vou colocar na net... Eu já tenho um trabalho publicado aqui mesmo no FFN, ele se chama "Não Voltei Para o Outro Mundo Por Querer!", está na seção de Yu Yu Hakusho, eu e a Minako estamos escrevendo aquele... É, eu sou a tia baka Angel-chan...

Agora, algumas coisas sobre a fic:

No começo, vocês vão se sentir meio "perdidos no meio da estória", isso é comum entre escritores, como em Harry Potter, por exemplo, parece que você pega a estória "com o bonde andando", sabem? Não se preocupem, porque com o passar de alguns capítulos, as peças do quebra cabeças vão se juntar e vocês vão entender tudo... Por isso, sejam pacientes... Alguns já vão sacar o que está acontecendo logo no segundo capítulo, outros não, mas não importa, porque eu tenho certeza que todos que lerem o primeiro capítulo vão se surpreender com o impacto da estória, realmente, esse é o meu "trabalho" mais "negro" que eu escrevo... Logo no segundo capítulo, vocês vão sentir um ar mais "amistoso" e "descontraído" nos diálogos, é exatamente essa impressão que eu quero passar, por isso, não estranhem, pois antes vai ser tudo com uma linguagem bem "adulta". Escrevi este fan fic por que eu adorei a Idade Média (apesar de existir muita fantasia na fic), vampiros, e principalmente em homenagem ao meu "lado dark".

Eu sei, quem aqui é "da minha época" (falando como se tivesse 40 anos, hehe), vai perceber que o nome da fic é o nome de uma música da Mariah Carey. E, por incrível que pareça, é verdade. O motivo é que eu escrevi "Heartbreaker" numa folha, e depois desenhei uma garota com asas negras e vestido da época da Idade Média. Quando percebi, já tinha inventado toda a estória dessa fic. E eu até achei o nome interessante, e combinava com a idéia inicial da estória. No começo, vocês vão dizer "Mas, espera aí, não tem nada a ver!". Calma. Com o passar dos capítulos, vocês vão entender a verdadeira essência do "Heartbreaker".

Muitas coisas da fic estão bem distorcidas, em relação a Alucard e Drácula. Muitos que gostam deles e sabem as histórias vão ficar indignados ao lerem este fic. Uma coisa que eu queria deixar claro aqui, é que neste fic o que conta é a vida de Coppéllya, e também a de Vlad, Madalena e Katherine. Sei que tem muita bobagem escrita aqui, mas finjam que não conhecem a história verdadeira de Alucard. A aparência dele é a mesma, mas nesta fic ele é mais novo, pelo menos no primeiro capítulo. E, também eu "mudei" a cor dos olhos dele, para... Ah, para nada, mais deixem quieto, eu sempre imaginei o Alucard de olhos azul-gelo, acho que fica bonito, não? Ah, outra coisa importante, neste fic o Alucard é um vampiro puro, para dar mais emoção na relação dele com a Constantine e até mesmo com a Coppéllya. Logo vocês vão entender do que se trata. Vamos terminar logo isso aqui, e ir para a dedicatória.

Dedico esta fic aos meus amigos, minha família, e principalmente à minha melhor amiga e "irmã", Renata Ohara. "Party on"!

Espero que se divirtam com esta fic, e aos que acompanharem a estória, muito obrigado!

Então, chega de papo-furado, e vamos começar a fan fic!

_A autora_

**Capítulo 1**

**A criança renegada**

Idade média. Num enorme castelo entre a neve gelada que caía, todos estão muito aflitos. Criadas correndo de um lado ao outro, com panos e baldes d'água. No maior aposento do castelo, uma mulher, deitada numa luxuosa e grande cama, gritava de dor.

Criada - Senhora, respire, por favor, acalme-se...

Mulher - Aaaahhh!Não dá mais...

C - Me desculpe, senhora, mas não há nenhum médico para atendê-la. Todos os médicos estão impossibilitados de chegar até aqui, devido ao tempo horrível.

M - Estou pouco me ferrando para os médicos! Oh, só quero que tudo acabe logo...

Depois de uma hora de sofrimento, um simples som acalmou todos no castelo.

O choro de um bebê irrompia do quarto da mulher...

C - É uma menina...

M - Sim... Uma linda menina...

C - A senhora já escolheu o nome?

M - Ainda não... Vou esperar, quero que "ele" decida...

C - "Ele"? A senhora se refere a Deus?

M - S-Sim... É claro... Deus...

C - Se a senhora me permite, vou deixá-la descansar... Tenha uma boa noite...

A criada sai do aposento. A mulher então se vira para a criança adormecida no berço ao lado da cama.

M - Sim... É claro... Deus... O Deus da morte... E do sangue...

Não demorou muito para que a mulher adormecesse, devido às dores a ao cansaço.

Já de madrugada, as longas cortinas brancas que separavam o quarto da sacada se movimentaram com força. As grandes portas por trás das cortinas se abriram, e uma figura negra e alta avançou no aposento. Ela parou ao lado da mulher adormecida, e tirou o capuz que escondia os olhos nas sombras, revelando o rosto de um homem jovem muito bonito. Ele tinha olhos azul-gelo e longos cabelos loiros, e observava a mulher com satisfação. Ele se abaixou, fitando a mulher, afastou os longos cabelos castanhos dela do rosto e tocou levemente seus lábios nos dela. A mulher abriu os olhos, e quando reconheceu o homem, deu um salto para longe dele, assustada.

M - A-A... Alucard... O que você está fazendo aqui... ?

A mulher estava pálida como uma vela, seu corpo não se movia, e seu coração batia mais rápido a cada segundo. Ela só conseguia olhar para aqueles olhos que assustavam qualquer um.

Alucard, por outro lado, estava muito calmo e sorria para a mulher com muita satisfação. Ele apenas fechou os olhos e respondeu com uma voz calma e fria:

A - Hum... Você teve um bebê hoje, não é mesmo? A nossa filha...

M - E se for? Onde você quer chegar?

A - Constantine... Acalme-se, por favor, querida... Eu amo nossa filha...

Constantine (mulher) - Você me disse que não queria uma herdeira feminina... E... Você também odeia meio-humanos - meio-vampiros... Se você ainda não percebeu, eu sou uma humana e você é um vampiro...

A - Bem... Isso, não posso negar que disse...

C - Então! Por favor, Alucard... Deixa a garota aos meus cuidados... Abandone-me... Eu não me importo... Só não... Não a mate... Por favor, esqueça-nos...

Constantine já estava aos pés de Alucard... Implorava de joelhos, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu belo rosto. Mas Alucard não movia um dedo. Ele continuava coma mesma expressão, mas sua voz ficava cada vez mais fria a cada palavra.

A - Ha! Você acha que vai conseguir manter essa garota longe de mim? Ela é uma Tepes... Querendo ou não, ela é uma vampira... E vai tentar me matar seu eu abandoná-la...

C - Não... Não diga isso, Alucard... Ela é uma humana normal...

A - Humana normal! Como ousa insultar o meu legado? Durante séculos a família Tepes só teve vampiros puros... E agora... Por sua causa, a família está suja...

C - Não... Alucard... Entenda...

A - Não! Cale a boca! Você precisa entender! Esse demônio precisa ser destruído! Eu renego essa garota... E... Você vai pagar...

C - Alucard, por favor, você não é assim, controle-se, Alu...

Constantine não conseguira nem terminar a frase. Alucard enterrou suas presas afiadas com violência no pescoço delicado da jovem. Antes, para ela, aquilo era normal. Alucard sempre mordia seu pescoço, e ela sentia muito prazer em ser o objeto de desejo de um vampiro cruel e insensível.

Mas, naquela noite... Ela sentia muita dor. Alucard a apertava com toda a força e violência que tinha. O sangue quente de Constantine escorria em abundância pelo seu pescoço até o carpete aveludado, molhando-o. Então, em um simples golpe misericordioso, ele enterrou sua espada no peito da jovem. Ela gritou de dor, e quando Alucard tirou sua espada e a soltou, ela caiu com um baque surdo no chão, encharcado pelo seu sangue ainda quente, praticamente morta. Seus olhos já estavam mais brancos que uma vela, mas ainda respirava com dificuldade, sentindo a morte chegar mais perto a cada segundo.

C - A... Alu... Card...

A - Constantine... Perdoe-me... Mas foi você que pediu por isso...

Alucard pegou Constantine no colo com delicadeza e a colocou na cama gentilmente. Ele a cobriu com o lençol de seda e o cobertor. A jovem apenas sussurrava.

C - Por... Por que você está... Fazendo isso...?

A - Porque... Eu te amo...

C - Ah... Eu... Também...

A - Shhh... Durma... Nós vamos nos reencontrar no Inferno... Não se preocupe...

Constantine sorriu docemente, com o mesmo sorriso que encantara Alucard pela primeira vez.

C - Está bem... Adeus...

A - Adeus, meu amor...

Alucard a beijou docemente, um beijo eterno e inesquecível, de intensa paixão. O qual o gosto do sangue quente seria lembrado até o fim.

Quando Alucard se separou da jovem, ela já estava morta. Ele fechou os olhos da amada com um simples movimento da mão, e então se levantou e foi até o berço onde sua filha dormia tranqüilamente.

A - Ha... Igual ao pai... Você é mesmo uma Tepes... Pena que tenha um destino tão trágico...

Alucard pegou o bebê no colo e saltou a sacada. Depois de algum tempo, ele chegou num castelo vermelho-sangue, com grandes torres pontudas. Tinha um aspecto sombrio e assustador. Quando Alucard entrou no castelo, tudo ficou extremamente escuro lá dentro. Gritos e sons de espadas batendo ecoavam na escuridão imensa. Logo depois, os portões do castelo se abrem novamente, e Alucard sai, sozinho, machucado, sangrando e muito abatido. Ele se virou para os portões, agora fechados, e sussurrou:

A - Adeus... Coppéllya...

E então desapareceu num denso nevoeiro.

Fim do primeiro capítulo.

E então? O que acharam? Mandem suas dúvidas, opiniões e sugestões para , que eu logo responderei. E fiquem atentos, pois o capítulo dois já está a caminho, e logo estará aqui. E não esqueçam de deixar reviews, hein? Responderei todas!

Obrigada a todos!

**+Uchiha Tepes Chi+**

_A autora_

_Disclamer: O nome Constantine foi tirado do filme "Constantine", assim como Alucard foi retirado do jogo "Castlevania - Symphony of the Night" e Coppéllya do ballet "Copélia". Todos os direitos autorais aos seus devidos criadores. O nome "Heartbreaker" foi retirado da música "Heartbreaker", cantada por Jay-Z e Mariah Carey. Todos os direitos reservados._


End file.
